


Tygrysek

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Tygrysek i jego pan [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix





	Tygrysek

-    Hmhmhm...Ahahaha...hahaha...ahahahaha....BUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
-    Aomine, twój śmiech jest obrzydliwy – westchnął Kagami.- Skończ, proszę.  
-    Mhm, mhm...hehehe...  
-    Co cię tak śmieszy?  
-    Wiesz...ahahaha...wygrałem mecz!- Aomine spojrzał znacząco na półkę pobliskiego regału. Kagami również tam spojrzał, a potem westchnął głośno.  
-    Zapomnij – mruknął.  
-    Ej, ej, obiecałeś!- Aomine podniósł się na łóżku, patrząc na swojego chłopaka, który kompletnie go ignorował, zajęty czytaniem kryminału.- Powiedziałeś, że jeśli wygram ten mecz, to je założysz!  
-    Najpierw cholerny fartuch z gołą babą, a teraz to?- warknął Kagami.- Masz mnie za cosplayera, do cholery?! W życiu nie założę czegoś tak obciachowego!  
Aomine nadymał policzki, naburmuszony. Wstał i podszedł do regału, biorąc z jego półki   
opaskę z tygrysimi uszkami. Założył ją, a potem wrócił do łóżka, wskakując na nie niczym kot i zbliżając się do Kagamiego na czworakach.   
-    Mrrau – wymruczał, kręcąc tyłkiem i uderzając ręką, której dłoń sformował na wzór kociej łapki, w zgięte w kolanach nogi czerwonowłosego.- Mrrr...  
Kagami patrzył na niego, przerażony, szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
-    No dalej, mój tygrysku, załóż je~ - Aomine otarł się głową o kolana Taigi, uśmiechając zmysłowo. Kagami zamachnął się odruchowo książką, uderzając Daikiego w twarz. Uderzenie było tak silne, że ciemnoskóry obalił się na bok i przeturlał po łóżku, kończąc z głośnym jękiem na podłodze.  
-    OH MÓJ BOŻE, DAIKI!- wrzasnął Kagami, odrzucając kołdrę i podchodząc na kolanach na brzeg łóżka.- Przepraszam! Nie chciałem! Zrobiłem to odruchowo...  
-    Osz kur...niezły masz zamach...w dodatku książka w twardej oprawie...  
-    Nic ci nie jest...?- Kagami zmarszczył brwi, zaniepokojony.  
Aomine westchnął ciężko, siadając i opierając się rękoma o łóżko. Spojrzał na swojego   
chłopaka.  
-    I jak?- mruknął.  
-    Nie no...- Kagami wzruszył ramionami, przygryzając wargę.- Nie jest źle...Masz tylko czerwony policzek.  
-    Jutro będzie siniak.  
-    Bez przesady...  
-    Zobaczysz. A sąsiedzi zaczną gadać, że mnie bijesz. Zresztą, to nie pierwszy raz...  
-    To po cholerę się tak wydurniasz?! I zdejmij to gówno z głowy!- Kagami chwycił opaskę i odrzucił ją na łóżko, a potem wziął twarz Aomine w dłonie i przyjrzał się dokładnie czerwonemu śladowi.- W sumie...muszę ci powiedzieć, że wygląda interesująco.  
-    ...jesteś sadystą?  
-    Nie...- Kagami zarumienił się lekko.- Po prostu nigdy nie sądziłem, że ślad po uderzeniu jakimś przedmiotem, naprawdę może przybrać jego kształt. Jak na kreskówkach.  
-    Co masz na myśli?- Aomine spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.  
-    Walnąłem cię książką, i masz ślad książki, taką linię i kąt prosty...- wymruczał Kagami, przyglądając się bliżej.- O kurde, chyba nawet widzę zarys tytułu!  
-    Łapy precz!- warknął Daiki, odtrącając jego dłonie i rumieniąc się.- To twoja wina!  
-    No...no wiem, przepraszam – mruknął Kagami, nieco skruszony.- Zrobię ci kolację w ramach przeprosin, co?  
-    Jadłem już!  
-    No to jutro wstanę wcześniej i przygotuję śniadanie – westchnął Taiga, przecierając kark.- Przyniosę ci je nawet do łóżka.   
-    Za mało – burknął Aomine, odwracając głowę, obrażony.  
-    Za mało?!- powtórzył Kagami z niedowierzaniem.- Przecież to twoja wina! Zakładasz takie dziwne rzeczy, udajesz kota...jeszcze brakowało, żebyś zaczął sobie rękę lizać...  
-    Bez przesady – mruknął Aomine, podnosząc się i siadając na łóżku.- Uhm...boli – jęknął, opadając lewym, „zdrowym” policzkiem, na kolana swojego chłopaka.  
-    Co, pomasować?- westchnął Taiga, opierając łokieć o jego ramię, a głowę o swoją dłoń.  
-    Nie... Daj buzi, tylko delikatnie...  
Kagami uśmiechnął się lekko, a następnie pochylił i ostrożnie dotknął wargami ciepłego,   
czerwonego policzka.   
-    Jeszcze raz – wymruczał Daiki.  
Czerwonowłosy spełnił polecenie, a potem ucałował nagie ramię Aomine i poklepał go po   
tyłku.  
-    Starczy, księżniczko, nie płacz już.  
Aomine obrócił się na plecy i nadstawił usta, tworząc z nich przysłowiowy „dzióbek”.   
Taiga uniósł sceptycznie brew i znów się pochylił, całując jego wargi.  
-    Zaczynasz zachowywać się jak Kise – powiedział cicho.  
-    Skąd wiesz, że Kise robi dzióbki?  
-    Ciężko sobie wyobrazić, żeby NIE robił – westchnął Taiga, prostując się.- No już, wstawaj. Chcę dokończyć książkę.  
-    A co ze zrobieniem czegoś w ramach przeprosin?  
-    Hm? Pocałowałem cię przecież.  
-    To za mało.  
-    Nikt cię nie uczył, że trzeba cieszyć się z tego co się ma, lub dostało?  
-    Nie, ale nauczono mnie, że jeśli jest okazja, bierze się tyle, ile wlezie.  
-    Ciekaw jestem, kto cię tego nauczył...- wymruczał Taiga, z uśmiechem cmokając go w usta.  
-    Ktoś, kogo bardzo dobrze znasz – szepnął Aomine, uśmiechając się lubieżnie.  
Podniósł się z łóżka i stanął przed Kagamim. Wpatrując się wyzywająco w jego oczy, ściągnął spodnie od piżamy oraz bieliznę. Taiga zagryzł wargę, rumieniąc się lekko.  
-    Jutro rano muszę iść do pracy...- zaczął.  
-    I masz czas na czytanie książek, ale na seks to już nie?- Aomine uniósł lekko brew, a potem pchnął Kagamiego na łóżko i chwycił gumkę jego spodni, energicznym ruchem szarpiąc je w dół.- Oszczędź mi roboty i zdejmij koszulkę, kotku.  
-    Prosiłem, żebyś tak mnie nie nazywał – westchnął Kagami, jednak ściągnął z siebie górę piżamy i odrzucił ją na bok.  
-    Masz dwie opcje do wyboru – powiedział Daiki z uśmiechem, łapiąc za jego kolana.- Albo całkowicie zajmiesz się mną i będziesz spełniał moje polecenia, albo pozwolisz mi robić, co mi się podoba.  
-    W obu przypadkach źle na tym skończę...  
-    O to się nie bój, tygrysku. Jaka jest twoja decyzja?  
Kagami przygryzł wargę, patrząc na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem westchnął   
ciężko i opadł na łóżko, zasłaniając oczy przedramieniem.  
-    ...rób co chcesz.  
Aomine uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, klękając przed łóżkiem. Wcisnął twarz w krocze   
Kagamiego, a potem dmuchnął, wydając przez to z siebie „pierdzący” dźwięk.  
-    CO TY ROBISZ, DO CHOLERY?!- pisnął Kagami, zrywając się.  
-    Hahaha, byłem ciekaw twojej reakcji!- Daiki wyszczerzył się do niego, przez co oberwał stopą w twarz.  
-    Jeszcze raz to zrobisz, gnoju, a przysięgam, że nie tylko książki ślad będziesz miał na twarzy!  
-    Dobrze, już dobrze, wyluzuj...- westchnął Aomine.  
Kagami jeszcze przez chwilę obserwował go bacznie, ale kiedy jego chłopak zajął się   
pieszczeniem językiem jego członka, zerkając na niego zupełnie niewinnie, z westchnieniem opadł ponownie na łóżko.  
Ciemnoskóry przymknął oczy, liżąc i całując penisa Taigi, jednocześnie bawiąc się jego   
jądrami, ściskał je i ciągnął lekko, pobudzając coraz to nowsze reakcje ukochanego. Przygryzł delikatnie cienką, delikatną skórę, ryzykując zmiażdżenie między umięśnionymi udami Kagamiego. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać od tego, by trochę się z nim podrażnić.  
Trzymając członka u nasady, wsunął go sobie do ust, z lubością wsłuchując się w jęki   
czerwonowłosego. Drugą dłonią sięgnął do jego ciasnej dziurki i zaczął wsuwać go do wnętrza. Zaskoczyło go, jak bardzo był rozluźniony, ale nie był z tego powodu niezadowolony, wręcz przeciwnie. Dzięki temu mógł szybciej przygotować go na to, co wkrótce miało nadejść.  
Przyspieszając ruchy głową, wsunął kolejny palec. Kagami wygiął plecy i poruszył   
biodrami, nabijając się na nie z ochotą. Aomine tylko bardziej to podnieciło. Chwycił swojego członka i zaczął przesuwać po nim dłonią, niezbyt szybko, by za wcześnie nie skończyć – po prostu był tak podniecony, że miał wrażenie, jakby jego członek wibrował delikatnie, dając o sobie znać.   
Nim Kagami zdążył dojść, Daiki wypuścił jego członka z ust i wysunął palce. Klepnął   
chłopaka w udo, a ten spojrzał na niego zamglonym wzrokiem, a potem powoli, z ociąganiem, obrócił się na brzuch i stanął na czworakach, wypinając umięśniony tyłek w stronę ciemnoskórego.  
Aomine przełknął ciężko ślinę, sięgając po oliwkę do ciała, którą zawsze trzymał w   
pierwszej szufladzie swojej szafki nocnej. Ponieważ często miał ochotę na seks, zawsze sprawdzał jej zawartość, dlatego teraz miał do dyspozycji praktycznie całą butelkę. Wylał na dłoń sporą ilość, którą rozsmarował najpierw w rowku Kagamiego, a potem po swoim penisie.  
-    Chcesz erotyczny masaż?- zapytał, całując go w prawy pośladek.  
-    Nie...włóż go, długo nie wytrzymam...  
-    Ale ja wytrzymam – powiedział z uśmiechem Daiki, jednak odrzucił na bok butelkę i oparł kolano o łóżko, przysuwając do pulsującego otworu penisa i wsuwając do środka jego czubek.  
Kagami automatycznie spiął się, zaciskając na nim ścianki odbytu. Aomine jęknął głośno,   
zagryzając mocno wargi. Taiga zacisnął pięści na kołdrze, wcisnął w nią twarz i postarał się rozluźnić. Trochę to trwało, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy odrobinę mu się to udawało, Aomine zaraz wsuwał się niecierpliwie dalej, przez co Kagami znów się spinał. Nie miał jednak sił, ani oddechu, by nakrzyczeć na partnera. Wiedział, jak napalony potrafi być Daiki, wiedział też, że powinien się do tego przyzwyczaić. Mimo to poprosił chłopaka, by się nie spieszył, jednak jego słowa zostały stłumione przez pościel.  
Tymczasem Aomine zaczął poruszać biodrami, wzdychając głośno. Dłonie położył na   
biodrach Kagamiego, by móc je przytrzymywać i poruszać nimi, gdy chciał. Czuł, jak gorące wnętrze Taigi pulsuje mocno, potęgując tylko intensywność doznań. Pochylił się nad nim, by chwycić jego członka dłonią śliską od oliwki, po czym zaczął nią po nim przesuwać.   
-    Niewygodnie mi...- jęknął.- Zrobisz sobie dobrze sam?  
-    Mm...- mruknął Kagami, unosząc głowę i oddychając głęboko.  
Aomine chwycił jego dłoń, by wetrzeć w nią resztki oliwki, a potem znów chwycił za jego   
biodro i przyspieszył ruchy, wsuwając się i wysuwając z niego dosyć szybko. Kagami jęknął głośno, chwytając swojego członka i zaczynając się masturbować. Nigdy w życiu nie miał zamiaru przyznać Aomine, jak bardzo podoba mu się to uczycie wypełnienia, kiedy się kochają: i to nie tylko fizycznego.  
-    Oh, Boże, tak...- syknął Daiki.- Uwielbiam to...  
Wyglądało na to, że tym razem ciemnoskóry dojdzie zaskakująco wcześnie. Fakt, że   
Kagami tego wieczora sam był chętny na seks, tylko bardziej rajcowało Aomine. Chłopak skupił się tylko i wyłącznie na swoim zajęciu, wyłączając pozostałe zmysły, a wraz z nimi myślenie.  
Orgazm nadszedł nagle, nawet sam Daiki zorientował się, że dochodzi, dopiero kiedy z   
jego penisa trysnęła sperma. Taiga doszedł w tym samym momencie, spuszczając się na pościel i wyginając mocniej tyłek, dysząc ciężko.  
Kiedy Aomine stwierdził, że pozbył się z organizmu wszystkiego, co mu ciążyło, wysunął   
się raptownie ze swojego chłopaka i padł obok, zmęczony. Taiga również usiadł na pościeli, sapiąc głośno i marszcząc lekko brwi.  
-    Zmieniasz pościel...- mruknął.  
-    To ty tak nabrudziłeś – westchnął Aomine.  
-    Dobrze, w takim razie następnym razem to TY będziesz na dole!- warknął Kagami.  
-    Hej, nie powiedziałem, że nie posprzątam!- powiedział szybko Daiki.- Spokojna głowa, tygrysku, zaraz się tym zajmę, daj mi trochę odetchnąć.  
-    Uh...  
Aomine spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem i przysunął się, by móc pocałować go w policzek.   
Taiga wywrócił tylko oczami, nie skomentował nic również, kiedy Daiki sięgnął za jego plecy po przepaskę z tygrysimi uszkami i założył mu ją na głowę.  
-    Ślicznie – powiedział ciemnoskóry.  
Kagami westchnął tylko, nie mając na nic siły. Ziewnął przeciągle i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, który sięgnął po komórkę i ustawiał ją właśnie wprost na Taigi, szykując się do zrobienia zdjęcia.  
Czerwonowłosy wyszarpnął ją ze złością i rzucił w kąt pokoju, nie dbając o to, czy zniszczy ją, czy nie.   
-    Ej no! To ma być moja pamiątka!- zaprotestował Aomine, patrząc jak Kagami wstaje i kieruje się do łazienki. Wgapił się w jego jędrny tyłek, którego mięśnie poruszały się z każdym krokiem. Przełknął ślinę, kiedy po nodze pociekło coś białego.  
-    Jak wrócę, ma być posprzątane – uprzedził go Kagami, zrzucając z głowy tygrysie uszka.- Jeśli nie, to zrobię ci drugi policzek czerwony. Żeby było symetrycznie.- To mówiąc, zniknął za drzwiami łazienki.  
Aomine uśmiechnął się lekko, nie przejmując groźbą, i spojrzał na porzuconą na łóżku opaskę.   
Dobrze wiedział, że już dawno ujarzmił swojego tygrysa.  
  



End file.
